The Reigning King
by BlackPuzzle
Summary: Being in a secret government agency can take a whole lot of tole on you. Especially when said agency forces you to go undercover to work for the League of Villains. Apparently, the jackass of a leader told him to sign up for U.A. What shit can possibly go wrong with a transgender asshole having to deal with normal kids his age. Well it's sad to say, but he's fucked.
1. A Man and his World

The Reigning King

Summary: Having to work in a private government program, Regulus Cambridge, disguised himself as Rei Kagehina to invade the ever blooming villainous group, League of Villains. The goal was easy. Get as much information from them, and destroy it from the inside. But that all changed when 'Sensei' forced him to enroll in UA Academia to spy for him. Needless to say, being a double agent takes a lot of effort, if you count in having to interact with normal kids his age, and a gender identity crisis that the majority do not have. Well it's sad to say, but he's fucked.

—

"It's fun they said," he flings his backpack onto the bed, "you get to go to Japan, they said!" He glances back at his forms and double-checks his mission. He sighs at the flimsy paper and that too got tossed to the cushy comforter. "Fuck my life, just fuck me."

—

Chapter 1. The Man and his World

The first thing that Rei desperately wants to do was run to the nearest fire place and set the damn paperwork ablaze. It wasn't like he didn't harbor any hatred on 'innocent' and unspeculating files he had to go over, he just either likes them gone, or shuffled into his other coworkers desk. But not this one. Apparently his boss have decided to place him in another investigation, partnered with the CIA.

Ah, his 'favorite' branch is going to enslave him for the rest of their future months together. Lying across silk bedding on the beach, whilst watching the sunset and shoving incriminating and digitory comments down each other's throats. Then gently whisper sweet savoury threats when shit didn't go their way, and forcibly take the reins from them. Yes, he loves the CIA. It's one of the best agency that's keeping the world together from harmful attacks, and just about any terrorism on the planet.

In reality, Rei doesn't have anything against the group. He just have a thing on belittling stupid people with too hard of skulls to retain information. Close-minded idiots that think they're better because of their age or seniority within the division. Those types of agents, he despise. They're mediocre at best, with too large egos branded on their hearts for easy stabbing. And lousy at worst. Thankfully, those were just the mooks running around like headless chickens.

Higher ups are a much better alternative to his much needed diversion of idiocy within the group. But unfortunately, he wasn't working with any of the upper echelons until the 'rumor' was proven true. Instead, he got the small anchovies swimming alongside of him for the duration of the mission. He immediately calls his director and told him that he will not work with grunts. Sure they can be useful, but he's not trusting them to have his back. Not after that incident which caused him and several others to nearly lose their lives. So he gave the head board an option, either it's him alone, or not at all.

It wasn't the first time he had to go on a long journeyman mission. Out of all the agents in Gemini, he's best of the best, top of the line for gathering information for stuff like this. And he knows that they know that the situation in Japan is going to have some major backlash if shit didn't get settled down, before new criminal empires appear around the globe. All Might is the number one hero, but that doesn't mean he can solve crimes like this.

So it's up to the US of A and United Nations to give a hand to the International Hero's Department on helping the planet solve the nastier end of the stick. The head directors said their "ok" on him going solo, and that he should start packing for at least a year long trip.

But not without supervision, or in this case, a handout from one of the underground heroes. They said with an unknown territory up ahead, it's best to have a guide and an acceptable partner at hand. Rei is not going to lie, he does need help on navigating through the wilderness of modern Japan. What better way than hire a low media higher stakes hero. After all, even a twelve year old kid can only go so far without the intervention of adults. Rei reluctantly agrees on the arrangement and set to work on what's up ahead. He ran to his dorms and pack the necessary items needed for the duration of the trip, including his already developed fake passport and several "official" documents, legitimized by the government itself.

And that was how Rei got stuffed into a plane headed to Musutafu, Japan. His contacts provided him with information on the already, currently small, if not established villainous group. His hand dives into his right pocket, and pulls out the flimsy paper. It showed the address to where the Hero his associates hired, will be meeting. Piercing cobalt eyes dance at the letters, remembering each words and numbers, before the crumpling the sad thing, rips through space, and tosses it into his own pocket dimension. It's for safekeeping; nothing gets in or out of there without his permission, because he's the only one with the key.

Rei contemplates if he should use one of his abilities to get here faster. Sure, by the time the location is permanently branded to his mind, he can easily teleport on his whim. Although, that does not mean he can, right at this moment. This will be the first time he has ever been to Japan, where the country's laws are different from his own. He doesn't know if the area is private or public, nor does he want to get caught for 'misuse' of his Quirk. Plus, unnecessary power drainage, when he still needed to do these load of crap trashing the jet. Ugh, as much as he hates it, he's going to have to wait the entire 14 hours flight from Houston to Musutafu.

Rei then reaches into the breech and drags out a hefty amount of paperwork that required to be done, and handed to Management and Housekeeping so they can file the extra whatnots that goes around in Gemini. Just because he's moving to a whole different country did not mean he could skimp out on deskwork, of all things. Because surely, he would if given the opportunity to do so.

He sighs. It has already been an hour since he departed from George Bush Intercontinental Airport, and is having doubts on whether his team is ready for the incoming doom, that is specifically known as 'missions'. They are capable; trained himself if anybody asked. He scooped each persons profiles by the armfulls and inspected with grazing scrutiny. Rei does not mess around when it comes for the benefit of him and his team. He only wants the best of the best, and if that comes down to muckraking the whole faculty, then kudos to him and those that got involved.

At that time they had found 36 Rogues. Half of them had already given explicit details, and workings of their secret branch to small gangs and Mafia families in the US. A fraction were still in the Association. Lets just say that those involved in the act, whether they were still instated in Gemini, were eliminated. Despite each of their employees Quirk was registered and known throughout the company, those that were chosen were still the best of the best. It had only taken a year to accomplish their goal, and tie off their loose ends. It wasn't perfect as they would have liked, considering how much damage and money they lost on the enemies behalf, but doable and placid enough to make better changes to the branch. And now, because of that, they had shit to deal with like this.

Shit doesn't get better until the worst part of it is done. At least that's the saying, but this is the real world. Rei is not going to disillusion himself with rose tinted glasses and prance around as if nothing bad had happened at HQ. And to be honest, he was the one that technically lead the whole bandwagon up hill and down hellish slops to get to where Gemini is at today. He rips away the mud that stained their branch and made it anew, made it stronger and of higher quality than before.

So it wasn't a surprise that after he took initiative, and had succeeded, he was promoted to Vice Officer Assistant. What wasn't so great, was the desk work, errands, and surprise missions planked on his desk with seemingly no end. The brunett was tired, and still is from getting harassed by papers. The thought of it just made him shudder.

When the mission to Japan flew his way, Rei was ecstatic to have an excuse to escape from the abominable thing. But look and behold, it still came and bit him in the ass ten times over. Because now, not only did he have files to sort and data to collect, he also have to collaborate with the CIA. No questions asked. His instincts was right, he should have went to the nearest fireplace and burn this 'devil contract', and hope to the gods that it's not fireproof. Still no Hate, just dislike.

Rei's navy blue eyes travels across from him. There, on the seats and floor of Gemini's private jet, were stacks of boxes, filled to the brim of said 'devil contracts'. Yeah, he's not sleeping tonight.

—-

The first thing that Rei had done when he finally finished all 13 boxes of paperwork, which took promptly 8 hours to finish, was to go to the nearest bathroom, and defecate. He didn't mention to any of his co-workers that he took his meal with him. Wouldn't be very appropriate for the assistant vice officer, would it? And to anyone that notices, they have no choice but to keep their mouth shut. After all, it wouldn't do for a high ranker like himself to not own a blackmail book, would he? Yes, he's got everyone.

When he was done, he fishes out his wallet and study the picture ID his branch gave him. It looks like they recycled the same get-up from Dallas, which would be easier because that means he would not have to change his outer appearance too much. Last he remembers, France was a disaster, because disguising himself as an old man when he's basically the size of a midget, is not going to get him far. So, Rei calls on his Quirk, to bend reality and give him a fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. He then took a black surgical mask, and covers the lower half of his face.

"This is my design." He whispered. He needs this, this physical blockage to distinguish reality from his own work. Otherwise, it'll be hard to go back. If he can at all.

He knows it's not much, but it's the subtle way that a person can change, is what makes the difference. He left his freckles, otherwise he wouldn't be able to function as himself. Modify everything, he won't be Regulus Hayden Cambridge anymore. He won't be a spy that works for the government, he can't do his work or any necessity that's viable to him. He'll be stuck as a fictional character, with a fake personality and a made up background. That's one of the downsides of his quirk. If he change reality, he changes himself.

The name jotted down on the paper reads,

"Rei Kagehina. Age 13, red hair, green eyes, and have a boisterous fox like personality. Great." the currently green eyes scans through the data worksheet and balks at the next paragraph. "...Friendly? They want me to act friendly towards people I don't know? The fuck is HQ doing with their lives?"

He shuffles through more leaflets and spotted something that intrigued him. 'Freeform'. They're letting him freeform the rest of his own characters personality. Rei Kagehina's mindset is his to choose, his to create, and his to destroy if he has to. This makes more sense as Gemini tends to avoid situation that can easily compromise their agents. They don't want a repeat of 'Il Coniglio Rosso'. The paperwork the Headboard had to deal with was enough to set them back a few weeks. But a 'few weeks' easily turned into a 'few months', as the UN had to create a treaty amongst the people of Sicily and the rest of Italy. It was huge mess, enough to garner other agencies and branches, as to what would happen if they were to shorten the metaphorical leash on former Cradle babies. Yes, Rei had done that so he could teach his 'betters', and ease the strain on his 'Siblings'. Despite him being suspended for half a year, it was worth it.

Now, everyone, including those that worked in the White House, is taking precaution, and lets him set his own pace. They don't want that incident to ever happen again. If that means giving him more time on acquiring data, mote it be. So Rei makes do with what he was given. The paperwork was done, his disguise was impeccable, and he had already thought out what persona he will be taking. All in all, everything is going smoothly.

Until it's not. After six hours of sleep, Rei was ready to tackle the 'impossible', but the 'impossible' evidently came to him instead. He had to duck and dodge bullets, whilst saving citizens, lying to them that "Yes I'm an adult, I'm just short."

Apparently, some people here are obstinate that only Prohero's are the ones supposedly doing _all_ the rescues. Whoever had stick that mindset to these people were either dunderheads, or egotistical 'Heros' that were too bull-headed to see past their 'self-importance'. Ordinary people, and even those without quirks, can make do without the interference of a Hero. The fact that whole world depend greatly on said saviors, irritate him. They have their own bodies and brains, make use of it and help yourself, for god's sakes! He swears, the generation that he belongs in, is just full of hero-fans. He doesn't know how much longer he can take from this obsessive idiocy!

He grabs a women by her waist, and hoist her up his shoulder. Rei ignores her shriek, begging for him to let her go. Huh, guess having a black surgical mask, with a manic look in his eyes does give him the impression of 'villain'. He should set aside his 'agent' face, as it would cause people to relax, and thus making his work easier. Rei rips into time and space, and dumps the women to the nearest exit with other victims. She will be safe. Then the women did the most annoying thing. She pleads him to get her daughter that was trapped in the bathroom.

Rei wants to scream. He really does, and he doesn't know how much longer he can take. Because man, people are annoying! He's a Gemini Agent. They kill for the Government, do some questionable stuff that even their on coworkers questioned at. And then, add on to more despicable shit that had happened ever since he was recruited. Regulus Hayden Cambridge is not designated to be a Hero. His hands are bloodied from his victims, he's not innocent, he is not a child. Rei is a weapon and tool to be used for the betterment of the world. That is what he is. He's not supposed to have a hero complex the size of Mount Everest, he's not supposed to save these dumbasses from getting said asses flayed and burnt to crisp, and he definitely isn't to act heroic, when he himself is a villain.

But Rei Kagehina can, because Rei Kagehina is not him.

Rei teleports to where he had rescued the women and spots the lavatory. He sprints there, taking down a villain, whilst throwing the fool that got himself caught to a portal he created. It will send him to the same destination as the women, and hopefully will be the second to last one he bails out from certain death.

When he finally staggers to door, he was aggravated that said revolving barrier was blocked from the other side. He sighs, and thought of ideas to get through. He could _age_ it, but that would mean having to wade through unnecessary debris, and there's a high chance that he will hurt the little one trapped inside. Fuck, reversing would take a whole lot of energy, power he doesn't have, considering how many times he teleported and opened portals. He might be an expert to his own quirk, but that doesn't mean he has infinite energy to use from.

So he _reversed_ , knowing that the consequences will be great, despite his heroic deed. Rei Cambridge is not a hero, but Rei Kagehina can be. When the girl was revealed to him, he took her without hesitation, and teleports both of them out. He should have told her that he's the one that was going to help her, otherwise, he wouldn't have been electrocuted in the first place.

Rei hands the child back to her parents and staggers out of their way. He glances back at the burning building. Haneda Airport is currently missing a functional International station. Well, at least for once, it's not his fault. At this point, Rei is struggling to walk. He can barely see what was in front of him, because his fatigue is too great for his body to handle. Finally, he had given his last step and was ready to crash onto the harsh concrete, when a large hand caught him.

He could hear a soft bellow coming from the yellow and blue blob. The gigantic being somehow looks familiar, but doesn't need to be analyzed too critically, as he knows the person who had saved him from the grounds embrace. That voice, the way this individual acts. His sunshine colored bunny bangs. There's no doubt that this guy is All Might.

Fuck his life! He's not ready for this shit! He doesn't even like him! Fucking All Might with his too damn annoying goody-two-shoes attitude, his fake ass smiles, and god damn patronizing shitty spiel of good will and innocence and shit!

" _Great work, Shonen-kun!_ " Ah fuck, he just had to say that in Japanese, doesn't he. Out of all the languages he had mastered, he was still spotty in Japanese. So he's not sorry to say,

"Let go of me, fucking geezer."

—-

Rei guesses that All Might was in shock, even though he doesn't show it. Probably because of how nearly all kids his age would fawn over him. To say that it was his first time to get blown like that, (not including villains) he was baffled. No fan had said that. Only the occasional prohero and villains would say that. But the comment riles his attention, and brought into his foremind. All Might observes closely. This young man, no, child! This child had single handedly saved a hundred victims, and defeated the villains responsible for the destruction. All Might felt proud, so vibrant with happiness, and yet so worried because of what the young boy had done to himself.

This red-headed child had sacrificed his body so he too can be an aspiring hero! Just as Rei's body was about to fall once more, he was entrapped within a gentle grip, and senses his body lifted from the air. Rei felt light, nauseous, and ready to die at that time, because All Might have him at his weakest moment. He can't do anything but needlessly flail, whilst he was cradled, as if a gust of wind could break him.

Then they flew through the air. The sky was pink, hued with purple; a cloudless expansion that reaches eternity. His lips, hidden underneath the black surgical mask, quirks to a smile.

"Beautiful." Was all he said, before the world turns dark.

 _ **So, how you guys think so far? Please Review and Comment so I can here what you guys think! Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll be seeing you guys next week! Bye!**_


	2. Of Hospitals and Escapees

The Reigning King

Summary: Having to work in a private government program, Regulus Cambridge, disguised himself as Rei Kagehina to invade the ever blooming villainous group, League of Villains. The goal was easy. Get as much information from them, and destroy it from the inside. But that all changed when 'Sensei' forced him to enroll in UA Academia to spy for him. Needless to say, being a double agent takes a lot of effort, if you count in having to interact with normal kids his age, and a gender identity crisis that the majority do not have. Well it's sad to say, but he's fucked.

—

"It's fun they said," he flings his backpack onto the bed, "you get to go to Japan, they said!" He glances back at his forms and double-checks his mission. He sighs at the flimsy paper and that too got tossed to the cushy comforter. "Fuck my life, just fuck me."

—

Chapter 2 Of Hospitals and Escapees

"Beautiful." Was what All Might heard, before he glances down and recoils. The boy, he's probably twelve, have blood dribbling out from his mouth, whilst green eyes that were supposed to be vibrant with life, is dull. Toshinori had experience lost. He despises it, but when death calls, there's nothing he can do about it. He doesn't have a healing quirk, nor is he a miracle worker able to stave death off away. But he knows first aid. Having to patch himself more than he can count, makes for excellent practice.

So he makes do with what experience he have. His head dives towards the boy's chest, checking his heart if its still functional. All Might hears its rhythm, and sighs in relief. Next he cradles the boy to see if he's still breathing. Tiny puffs of air mist out into the cold night sky.

It shouldn't take long before he reaches the nearest hospital in the area. By then, the tyke will be in good hands. It's just the freezing temperature that could potentially do more harm to the tween. All Might knows it'll be futile if he kept jumping on, because the kid is wheezing and he doesn't have a clue as to what to do in a situation like this.

Thankfully, his worries were saved as he rushes down to the first health center that catches his eye. Toshinori then ran inside, demanding service for the injured twelve year old kid. The redhead is barely holding on now, more blood escapes from the tiny body, as Toshinori fusses and refused to leave him when a doctor came to take the child away. He stayed by his side, knowing it's stupid to do so, because he got other priorities he needs to do.

An example would be, being in Haneda Airport to bungle up the bad guys. But that could be taken care of by Endeavor; he's a good chap, not the best, but still good. He could count on other hero's once in a while, right? It's not like he have this huge guilt complex, because a 12 year old bit him to the punch, and sacrificed himself to save the day, whilst he was too late to do so.

A 12 year old should not be wasting their lives on a hero's job, because that's what hero's are for. Tykes are supposed to be cherished and loved, not run into danger because they think it's their duty to do so! At this point, when the doctor gave him a diagnosis on the damage the child had received, he just hope to god, any god for that matter, that this kid lives another day.

He couldn't bare seeing another child die in his arms, when he could've done something. Whether it be to arrive early to an event, or to stop them from doing dangerous things, All Might knows he could have done better. The truth is, Toshinori Yagi couldn't bare the thought of a dying kid in his arms, just because he couldn't save him in time. The guilt would just rip into his already wounded body, and tear out his heart.

But his alter ego will be the one solid thing to hold him up. All Might is a hero. All Might smiles even to the face of sadness, regret and even death. Because hero's are supposed to be strong. And Toshinori Yagi is currently a hero, and he's not allowed to be human at this moment. Otherwise…he'll shatter, and those pieces will eventually pierce its way into other people's heart. By then the damage will be too great. By then, there's no pillar of hope victims can lean on, because Toshinori Yagi destroyed it. So All Might can't be a human, not at this moment, and not right now.

If the boy dies, he'll cry when he gets home; when All Might gets to shrink down and becomes Toshinori Yagi. Right now, he just needs to breath. Relax and breath. Just as he was about to leave, a doctor races towards All Might and have him the news.

"She's fine," doctor Kobayashi said, as he pants, still tired from the ongoing operation. "Several of her ribs are fractured and one managed to pierce her lung. The girl is lucky that the bone hadn't moved from its spot, otherwise air from the hole will eventually leak out and put more pressure on the other one."

All Might nodded along, his heart stops its harsh beating, and his mind relieved to the fact that the girl will live. He scrunches his brows.

"Wait, girl?" Toshinori questioned.

"Yes," the doctor answered, "she has a binder on; the only thing that was keeping the bone in place."

'Weird', he thought. He clearly remembered when the child was using male pronouns to address himself. Must be some kind mistake, considering the heavy accent that was shouted at him, indicating he was a foreigner. Then again, kids these days surprises him more and more. He never would have thought that the kid would be a trans, not that he had any problems with it.

Intense blue eyes glances at the healer and ask if he could visit the child. He shouldn't have bothered. All Might got other important things he needs to take care of. But it was the way the little boy displayed his attitude. Sure, at times he would meet tykes with bad personalities, but they would still be affected by his presence. They would still be in awe, not that he's narcissistic enough in thinking that everyone loves his alter ego. (Not going to lie, but his fans are crazy to make fanfictions about him)

So when he commanded All Might to let him go (quite rudely) he nearly did. But thankfully, his grip was tight enough to not release the child. All Might pulled him closer, and inspected the damages the kid had received. What caught his eye, were old slash lines that decorated his pale neck. He then scanned the red-heads face, and spots an old bruise, still green from healing.

At that time, All Might thought of the worst. This child was abused, this child needed help, and All Might's the one to feel obligated to do so, because he was the one to save people when the child himself is hurt. Toshinori felt guilty, because he couldn't take the burden when a child has already done so. It wasn't his job, it was a hero's job to liberate their fellow citizens from danger.

Toshinori got the better of him by delivering the kid personally to the hospital, when their were plenty of ambulances to do the deed. But he had done so without thinking, because he had known at the back of his mind, that this was probably the only last time he will ever see those shining emerald green eyes ever again. So he jumped and flew him into the nearest hospital close to Haneda, and ordered the staff members for the highest quality service they have.

And now that the child was kept at optimum health, Toshinori could finally question the child's possible origins. It was clear that the kid despises him (nearly spat on his face), so the likelihood that he was living in a normal family got scrapped instantly. Unless his parents were overzealous jerks that hates hero's, or are hero's themselves and aren't afraid of admitting their dislike to his alter ego. All because of competition and too large of pride. Toshinori isn't bothered by his haters, but what parent would teach their child to abhor a person, especially towards a person that actually saves people for a living. That doesn't seem right.

Unless… heaven's forbid, his guardians are villains themselves. The redhead tyke probably had been kidnapped from his progenitor, and had been learning the teachings of villainy. He shudders and prayed to the gods that it isn't so. But that idea could be scrapped too. He maybe a runaway orphan, or a escaped child. But that doesn't explain how he behaves to All Might, so the chances of him being raised in a villainous society is uncannily high. He just hopes that wasn't true. All Might never wants to jail a child for possible juvenile acts, especially to those that helped society itself. Toshinori would be even more devastated if he had to do so. So it was All Might's job to save the savior, and drag him out to the light.

He took out his phone and nearly spat out in shock when he saw 35 missed phone calls from Sir Nighteye, 20 from Tsukauchi, and 1 from Todoroki. That was rare. It was unusual to see Endeavor had called him, let alone have his number. This could only mean that shit had hit the fan when he wasn't there. He sighs. He took too much time idling here that he nearly forgot what he had to do. He presses the dail for Sir Nighteye and waits. Not even a second later, it was answered with a screech, demanding where the fuck he is, and he needs to be there ASAP. All Might responded sheepishly that he will arrive in a minute, and sprints to the nearest exit, then jumps to the location.

When he got there, fire was consuming the building, the injured milling around ambulances, and many government trucks were providing emergency shelters and services towards the needy. Shit, he should of came here sooner. No time for thoughts. At that, he springs towards the danger to meet up with Sir Nighteye.

The man in the suit eyed him angrily. "Where in god's name were you! We have been waiting for you an hour ago, when you disappeared out of nowhere!"

Blue meets rage filled worrying yellow. "There's no time for this right now!" All Might shouted, whilst he dodges falling rubbles. "Give me background, Nighteye!"

The glasses wearing man scoffed then nodded. "From what I heard, two villains are leading some kind of territory war and it somehow manage to spread over here." He then points out with his index finger. "3 o'clock of where we're currently standing was where we last saw one of them; a girl with a yellow hoodie and a bat."

All Might nods. "Any info on what quirk those villain leaders might have?"

Sir Nighteye scowls and paled in fear. "One of them, probably the girl, she has a stealing quirk."

Toshinori hikes his eyebrow. "Can you explain."He pants as they took a turn, getting closer to their enemies.

"The security cameras showed her using her abilities." Sir Nighteye stares into All Might intense blues. "She can basically target a certain object and teleports it to her."

All Might coughs. That certainly is dangerous! But Nighteye wasn't done. He then began describing the pros and cons and possible battle strategies they can work with. He had also mentioned that Endeavor is currently fighting the other villain. So far, no heros have been killed yet.

But luck is limited. That fact was proven when they met up with said fire hero, only to see him knocked out and ready to be disemboweled by a blonde standing over him. It was a frightening sight, but All Might had to persevere so

that justice could be delivered.

With that in mind, the number one hero wasted no time in diving towards the danger that is waiting for him. Only to get beaten just as bad as Endeavor himself. He pants from exhaustion, but smiles through the pain. He won't joke, it hurts like a bitch. But if the enemy finds his weakness, then that's goodbye to the era of peace. The blonde will find it, because one thing's for sure, this man he's fighting is a professional. It's as if he was trained to kill his whole life. Whoever he is, he needs to defeat him, fast.

He thought back on what plans he had exacted, and scrutinize it's flaws. Smashing his enemy is not going to work. All the blond does is take what energy is given, and 'give it back'. What's most troubling is, how he can easily steal a minuscule amount, and propagate said energy until it's of use. He's dangerous, absolutely no doubt that this is the second hardest person he have to beat , other than All for One.

His body ricochet from punch that was delivered to him, and bounced on the wall, only to land on sharp gritty debris littering the ground. Toshinori got up and clutch his head. Alright, a plan b might do the job, but with Endeavor down and other hero's dealing with minor villains and rescues, All Might only got himself to look after. He has no partner to currently help him out on this situation.

Toshinori is worried, because ever since the fight with that conniving bastard, his health took major hits. Now, he can only use One for All for a total of eight hours. Enough for a day job, but not enough to keep complete peace amongst his citizens. He climbs back out from his daydream, and glared at his enemy, only to find the blonde with a walkie-talkie, hurriedly speaking in another language he not know of.

Black eyes clashes with blue. Orbs glowing with malice and the need to survive. The blonde broke the stare first and pockets his communication device. Swiftly, the villain glides away to the shadows disappearing from All Mights sights. Of course the Symbol of Peace tried to follow, but it was his right broken leg that left him unable to.

He staggers to the nearest boulder that could support his weight, and contacted Sir Nighteye from his given HT.

He presses the red button. "We've been hit. Endeavor and I are down." Blue eyes traveled back towards the body on the ground, several meters away from him. "Need emergency contact, Endeavor unconscious, over."

"We'll be right there, over!" Crackled from transceiver.

All Might sighed from relief and sank to the shattered broken floor. The second hardest battle of his life. He thought he nearly died; would have if the convict didn't flee away to some unknown territory. Toshinori knew he could of taken the man easily if it weren't for the injuries he'd received from the bastard. Fuck, he should of taken things more easier, maybe conserve energy so he could keep his form going. But All Might knew it would be inevitable. His time as All Might is coming to an end for today, and he needs to get out of here fast. He took out his phone and checked the time. Where are they?

Just as he was about to doubt himself, the paramedics came in numbers. They rush themselves towards the wounded All Might and an immobile Endeavor, and proceed to check their injures. Apparently from what he heard, Endeavor's skull was cracked in several places, both his legs are fractured and he have a concussion.

This is looking bad. Really bad. If they weren't strong enough to hold back fugitives, how the hell are they going to rid of these people from the country? Or at least, put them behind bars. Then Sir Nighteye delivered the news, and things turned for the worst. Three rookies from U.A died today. They died because he couldn't help them. They died because he wasn't strong enough!

Toshinori wants to break down and huddle in his nest bed. He wants to forget about the tragedies that came today, and just relax out in the open sun. He wants to have no pressure of the world barring down on his shoulders anymore. But he knows, deep down, that shit was too late. He's already the Symbol of Peace, and he can't back down from something like this. So he persevered, putting one foot in front of the other, and move forward. Toshinori Yagi can cry all he wants later at the privacy of his own home. At this moment, he is All Might. He can't do that, because he's not allowed to be human right now; he needs to be strong. For others, for the peace of the world, and for himself.

A stretcher carried him to ambulance, despite him saying that he can walk just 'fine'. Sir Nighteye took one look at his leg, and cussed up a storm of how he should take better care of himself, and how he's not getting up anytime soon. Toshinori wanted to protest, but the glare was too much, and he sheepishly backed down.

An assistant with a minor levitation quirk, made his heavy body weightless, as she flew him inside the vehicle. There, the paramedics began to check his pulses and the like. One of the doctor with an x-ray quirk told him that he have at least 27 fractures alongside his arms and chest. There are more towards the pelvic bone and somehow he had broken his coccyx. Green glowing lights from the doctors eyes, travels down to his legs. A spiral on his right, and a vicious compound to his left.

The doctor, Mr. Ayamu, pinches the bridge of his nose. "God damn it, you've done it again haven't you, Toshinori?"

All Might struggles to look away, but the neck brack kept him in place. His smile quivers. "Eh, um sorry?" He only receives a glare at his apology. "This shit might happen! It's part of being a hero! I swear!"

Personal doctor or not, Ayamu can be pretty scary if you ask him. Especially when things got out of hand, and Toshinori ended up being in the hospital. Ayamu sighed. He's done with this shit, completely done. First, the tyke nearly got himself killed, then he just had to go heroing when his body actually needed rest. What the fuck is wrong with this kid? He may have lived for a hundred years, but this is the kind of stupid he doesn't like to deal with. So with an irritated doctor, and a Symbol of Peace bleeding out on the stretcher, they went to the nearest hospital to provide the dimwit his medical needs. Ugh, Ayamu just hopes Toshinori would get better already so he wouldn't have to deal with his shit.

When they arrived, Toshinori was immediately taken to the ER, along side Endeavor with a breathing tube down his throat. It was hectic. The first 24 hours was spent trying to fix the mess both hero's got into, then having to put the two dunderheads into a sleep inducing coma. The doctors knew that if any of them were awake, they would have been rushing to the nearest door, geering up for work as if their bodies weren't broken.

'Idiots', Ayamu thought as he reads the diagram posted on All Mights bed. His wounds are healed, well those from the battle and not the bastard, and seem well enough to regain consciousness once more. Hopefully, the moron wouldn't make mistakes like this again. But as they say, even doctors can't cure stupid. So with the decision being set, Ayamu gave the 'go ahead' to the nurses, and they injected the reversal. Another twenty minutes went by, (One For All kicking to overdrive) before Toshinori got up grogerly, asking for water.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Yagi. Don't fuck this chance to actually live."

Toshinori huffs. "Nice to meet you too, Ayamu-san." He scratches his head in confusion.

The doctor rolled his now dull green eyes. "About a week or so."

There was a brief pause before Toshinori's own blue orbs bulge out in shock. "A WEEK!" He then snatched his hair and begins to tug on the yellow strands. "All Might was missing for a week and-"

"Oh shut it you!" Ayamu cuts him off, whilst piercing emeralds glared holes into him. "There's other hero's the world can depend on. You need to rest, no questions asked!"

"But-"

"Holy shit, Yagi!" Ayamu flings his arms to the air, then proceeds to jab at Toshinori's chest. "The last time I've heard, you ain't the only hero in the world. There's other hero's that can do your job just fine."

"That's not the point, Ayamu!" He slaps the offending appendage back to its owner. "If the Symbol of Peace image that I've been cultivating collapse, then-"

"Then what?" Those lifeless emeralds now vibrate and glow with energy as he bore holes on his patient. "The last time I saw you in this bad of condition was when you nearly died, and I had to remove your lung and your stomach. So tell me," Ayamu's face was inches away from Toshinori. "What else are you willing to lose?"

The tension in the air was so thick, a person could cut it with a knife. "Anything and everything." Yagi said quietly.

The doctor threw both of his arms in the air. "God fucking, this is why I always call you an idiot!" He then points at his rant victim and decided to give him his own two cents. "You don't fucking understand HOW MUCH YOU MEAN to these people, t-the citizens, children, the fucking elderly for gods sakes!"

"I do Ayamu!"

"No!" At this he points his index finger at All Mights face, his own glowing emeralds flared with rage. "Don't you dare try to interrupt me, jackass! I'm telling you this so you can get a bigger, better, and clearer picture than what that fucked up mind you made! You can save a person, towns and even the day, I don't give shits about that. But when you start to recklessly put yourself in harms way, going beyond your fucking limits, knowing that there's a fucking high ass chance that you WILL DIE, then that's where you'll be digging your own grave."

Ayamu backs off from Toshinori's space. He rakes his hair and sighs. The blonde crippled man looks away from the sad burning stare.

"I'm not here to tell you what you can or cannot do." There was a brief pause, before Ayamu starts again.

"Ugh, that's hypocritical of me, but what I'm trying to say is, be careful on what you do. Especially heroing." Ayamu pats his patients shoulder before strinding off to the exit. "You only got one life, Toshinori Yagi. Don't waste it on something you can't defeat. Otherwise… there won't be any peace."

The doctor left, closing the door silently, whilst Toshinori contemplate on the advise Ayamu gave to him. The blonde knows the doctor cares for him. There's no doubt that he does, that he's positively sure of. But it was the lack of trust, the actual bond that, despite them knowing each other for more than two years of constant visits, still cause them significant issues. Arguments like this. This fight that they just had made him realize that, yes, he's probably going to die alone. No wife, no children to be with him on his deathbed, no one to share his love with. He is going to be alone, and that is just reality.

So he's using the time to reach milestones that other people do on work, because that is the only thing keeping him alive, making him able to feel again, and to remember why he has taken this path. He sure hope Nana's happy. Toshinori wouldn't want to disappoint her in anyway.

His blue sapphires glances at the window. The sun is still bright out; there's plenty to do instead of being cooped up in bed. With that thought in mind, he made the decision to visit the duckling that he had brought to the hospital a week ago. He knows they're in the same building because the doctor that previously reported to him last time, is working with him on physical therapy. He guesses the healer have multiple license, considering he's also surgeon and had operated on the girl.

He got up and insistently ask the nurse if he could visit said girl. The healing assistant finally gave up and requested Dr. Ayamu if he could start walking around, instead of doing the action herself. What, she's not going to get pushed around by a cripple, even if the cripple is All Might in the flesh. From what Toshinori heard, Ayamu complained a lot on the phone, but eventually gave him the "go ahead, and fuck yourself up more, jackass."

Toshinori took that as a yes, and was promptly dropped onto a wheelchair. Then, both nurse and him, went to the room where the girl was being held at. Toshinori gulped at the sight on the door. The entrance felt ominous making him almost nauseous at the sight on the hard plastic door. He knows there's nothing to be afraid of, but its the hunch that theres is something wrong. Toshinori wipes away the frightening thought of possible nightmarish stuff that the kid is going through right now. But there is nothing wrong. They're in a hospital, they are safe.

So the blond man took a deep rumbling breath, and knocked the door before opening it. He was right, he's instincts was RIGHT! Jesus christ, he should of brage in there and save the kid before, oh god what has he done! Right there, standing before him, was the girl. Cropped red hair, green piercing eyes, and in a cheap hospital gown; she stood there with one of her legs up on the windowsill, getting ready to jump.

Toshinori panicked, and made for a grabbing motion. "Wait, please!"

His plea went up heard off, as the girl paid no heed to Toshinori. The blond male yelled at the nurse to quickly dial the other doctors to come to their location quickly. The nurse nodded and rushed off to who knows where, whilst Toshinori struggles to dissuade the girl. She's about to commit suicide for god's sakes! Green eyes met with blue ones. They're full with so much rage for the world, that the emotion itself made him flinch. Little girls shouldn't be able to feel that. They should be carefree, full of love and- oh no!

The girl had her two feet on the opening now, ready to leap towards death without a second thought. Toshinori reevs up his game and tries to force his body to obey him. It didn't! His stupid body is still too tired to be All Might! He can't do anything but wheel himself towards the girl and hope to all gods that she wouldn't fling herself over, before he reach her. This is messed up! Too goddamn messed up! So he did that, move his ass over to where she is, and pray to god she wouldn't jump.

'C'mon, we can work this out." He said reassuringly. "Think of your family, your friends, your-"

"I have nobody." She slides her intense gaze away from Toshinori, and looks down. It was nice height from Rei's floor, easily able to kill other people if they're not him. He looks back with a final glance. "Good bye, All Might."

And he lept.

Toshinori could only gasp in shock. How could this lad know that he was All Might? He hadn't changed forms had he? That thought was shoved to back of his head, as he too flew towards the kid, in wishing that he could get a hold of any part of the kid. That wish was immediately crumbled to pieces as he watches the girl fall into the a bliss of the world below them. At that moment, he knew he failed her. He wasn't able to save someone, no matter how close, because he was weak! He failed Nana! He failed, he just-

Tears blurs his eyes at the realization of the harsh grueling truth. His days are numbered, he could only be his alter ego for a meak six to seven hours at best, and he-he can't help but want to break down right here, right now!

The blond cripple holds himself tightly, as salty bitter liquids of sadness gushes from his peepers. All might wasn't here, because he couldn't be All Might. Because he's too weak. So Toshinori took it upon himself to do the deed. But he too is weak, because today is the day that Toshinori Yagi fails.

 **Welp, let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews! Thanks for reading and construct criticism would be appreciated! Once again, thank you for reading! I'll see you guys next time. Bye!**


End file.
